pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
Felly
Felly was a member and eventual moderator of Pokémon Solstice forums, mostly recognized for her admiration for pop singer Katy Perry, Remus Lupin, Inception, and Harry Potter. She worked mostly with graphics and was one of the few who routinely attended the Solstice IRC channel. Solstice v1 Felly was a Pokelight member around early 2010, and remained a member when Nightmare and Pokelight merged in the Summer of 2010. Throughout the first incarnation of Solstice, Felly remained relatively low and wasn't known for anything in particular on Solstice v1, except for her graphics work and her love for Remus Lupin, and the series he came from, Harry Potter. She was, however, quite active in the IRC. Felly was well versed in IRC protocols and commands, and had a guide to IRC information stickied by the staff. Eventually, her familiarity with Solstice's IRC channel was what lead Felly to get involved with the members of #avisism. As with any members who choose to be affiliated with Avis Cyrus' channel, this landed her a position on the "Naughty List," a list created by staff members in order to determine who was a threat to the community. Much like her companions in #avisism, she felt that the staff line-up for Solstice v1 was corrupt and ineffective, thus joining in the "revolution" that the IRC channel believed in. At the apex of Solstice v1 was September 6th, 2010, in which #avisism members, swayed by Skyler and an offensive blog comment by Hollow Abyss, called for a "revolution." Felly was the one who wrote up, and posted the thread "Well...here we go again" which called out Hollow Abyss for what he wrote on ~ Midnight Mewtwo ~'s blog. This was the thread that sparked the mass deletion and banning of #avisism members by Skyler. Solstice v2 Felly did not return for the first of Solstice's successors, Destiny, but was among the many who rejoined when Hollow Abyss reopened Pokelight in late 2010. Despite being one of the "founding fathers" of Solstice v2, Felly did not have a staff position when the forums were officially reopened, but was privvy to much staff business. She was not promoted to moderator until Bill Gates and Machu Pichu resigned in late January 2011, to fill the void in the administration. Felly was often criticized for her laziness and relative inactivity as moderator, but did fulfill her duties while apart of the administration team. In the Summer 2011, Felly coordinated the fairly successful Solstice Camp, but did not finish it officially, leading numerous members to question staff as to when the results for it would be in. Felly never did finish tallying up scores for the camp. She maintained moderator for the duration of Solstice v2, until someone found a post on social media site Twitter complaining about Solstice, after which she was immediately demoted. This demotion led to Felly complaining on Avis Cyrus' VM wall, but nothing extreme ever came out of that. It should be noted that at the point that Felly was demoted, her demotion essentially meant nothing, as Solstice was on its last legs by the time she posted what she did. Thus, it could be considered that Felly's "prediction" for Solstice did come true, as Solstice never saw the end of 2012. Post Solstice v2 Felly, much like the remainder of Solstice's community after its closure, moved onto Ever Grande City forums. Category:Users Category:Forum Staff